clannad_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Aoi Okazaki
'Aoi Okazaki '(青岡崎 Okazaki Aoi) is the main protagonist of the Menu for the Okazaki Family ''visual novel and anime series. Entering Hikarizaka Private High School on a theatrical arts and chorus recommendation, but later decided to give up those recommendations so that she could support her triplet brothers, Tomoya and Nozaki by paying for their electrical and water bills for them. Despite her young age, Aoi works six side jobs to pay for her school, her groceries, her house bill, light, and electrical bills for the house her father and her triplet twin brothers reside in as well as her own house. Ambidextrous in both sports, drama, and her jobs; she is a sophisticated young woman who specializes in cooking, baking, among other things such as cleaning an entire house beside herself in a single 90 minutes. She and Nozaki are known as the "Deadpan Pair" due to their mutual response to everything is to give everybody a deadpan look even when things are getting exciting. Later in ''Clannad ~After Story~, Aoi is seen giving Youhei a deadpan look when he asked her out on a date, much to the anger of Nozaki and the amusement of Tomoya. She has two triplet twin brothers; Nozaki Okazaki and Tomoya Okazaki. Appearance Screenshot 2020-01-28 at 6.39.44 PM.png|Aoi (Work) Screenshot 2020-01-28 at 6.40.21 PM.png|Aoi (Casual) Personality Agitated by males simply talking to her, Aoi is a unusual girl. Even as a young baby, she never cried and always was very quiet, only speaking when she feels like it is necessary and when she wants to insult somebody. Putting up a facade, she hides her true self from the world because she believes that nobody will ever love her. A tormented individual, she hides her pain by smiling a false smile that keeps other people from prying too much into her private life, with the exception of her triplet twin brothers who are the only ones who can see behind her facade that she puts up for the world to keep her secrets from being exposed. When engaging in sports, Aoi becomes serious, level-headed, head-strong, stubborn; blocking out everything else stopping her from reaching her full potential, becoming harsh and unyielding. She shares her twin brother Nozaki`s habit of being way too blunt, often making her friends bewildered. When talking to other girls, she is far more kind and does not often show her blunt nature in front of them, unless she is heavily annoyed by Youhei which has happened more than once. When interacting with males, she becomes harsh, unkind, rude, cold, callous, and uncaring of other`s emotions. Her twin brothers have noted that they can`t tell the difference between her facade and her real self at times, as it does get confusing. Relationships Tomoya Okazaki One of her triplet twin brothers, Aoi shares a close bond with him, often sharing her secrets with her and telling him about her day. The two share a complicated and often muddied past which is never discussed in front of other people, as well as the reason that Aoi does not live with her father and triplet twin brothers. Most often when the two are seen together, Tomoya is listening to Aoi play a new piece she has composed herself on the piano. After Nagisa mistakes their relationship of that of lovers, Aoi enlists Nozaki`s help to show her that she is wrong and that they are blood-related siblings. It works out in the end and Aoi grows to understand and respect Nagisa so much that she even shares a platonic relationship with her. Nozaki Okazaki Nagisa Furukawa